Cmara's The Great Plumber Detective
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Mario and his ally, Luigi, help a young girl Hazuki find her father, who was kidnapped by Eggman, plans to become King, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

(Another Disney parody, this time, of "The Great Mouse Detective"

(Another Disney parody, this time, of "The Great Mouse Detective"! enjoy!)

Our story begins in Toon London in the year, 1897. It's a foggy night as something big is about to happen, but we'll get to that later… Toon London is very busy as a carriage drives by a small toyshop somewhere on the corner of the street. It is called "Knuckles' Toy Emporium", owned by one of the most famous inventors ever. Right now, the owner is busy celebrating something really important… his daughter's birthday.

Inside the shop, an 8-year-old girl is sitting at the table and playing with a small rocking horse. She had large brown eyes, glasses, her brown hair in a ponytail held by an orange bow, a yellow sleeveless shirt over a short-sleeved white collared shirt, an orange skirt and brown shoes. She is Hazuki, the inventor's adopted daughter. While not being related, the inventor really cared and loved his daughter.

The inventor himself is actually very different. He was a red echidna around 18-years-old in preternal age, with a tan muzzle, purple eyes, white gloves with spikes, red shoes with green socks, a white moon shape on his chest, and he only wore a brown hat, vest, and belt. He is Knuckles, the toy owner, inventor and Hazuki's adopted echidna father.

"You know what, Daddy? This has been my very best birthday." Hazuki giggled happily.

"It has, hasn't it?" Knuckles said with a smile. He allows his daughter to play with the shop's toys as long as she was careful with them. So far, she had been. "… Plus, I've only saved the best present for last..."

"What is it, what is it?" Hazuki asked excited as she took her finger of the little rocking horse.

"Alright now, close the eyes for a sec." Knuckles insisted. Hazuki smiles as she used her hands to cover her eyes. With a grin, the inventor heads over to a small cupboard. He catches his daughter trying to peek, "Hey, hey, hey! Not yet, young lady." Hazuki giggles as she covered her eyes again. Knuckles got what he needed from the cupboard and heads back to the table. He was holding what looked like a red/pink/green flower bud. He winds up the bud via toy and puts it in front of her.

Hazuki hears a gentle tune, which means that she could look now. She removes her hands and smiles as the bud turned into a mermaid ballerina named Ariel (TLM) that dances for her. Hazuki grins, because it was a lovely present and she just loved it!

"Oh, Daddy. You've made this… just for me?" Hazuki asked happily. Knuckles smiled as he watched his daughter and the toy. Unknown to the both of them, two figures were approaching the toyshop, laughing as their shadows loom over the door.

Back inside, Ariel finished her dance as the song ended. Hazuki smiles and got off her chair and hugged Knuckles happily as she said, "You are the most wonderful adopted father in the whole world!" True that she was adopted and he was an echidna, but Hazuki loved him always the same as Knuckles loved her. If either of them were to get hurt, they'd be heart-broken.

Just as they were having a sweet father/daughter moment, it was suddenly cut short when the locked door began to shake and rattle like crazy. The two looked as the rattling and shaking got even louder. Knuckles held Hazuki protectively as they backed away from the door. Someone or something was trying hard to get inside!

"D-daddy, what is it?" Hazuki asked, beginning to get scared.

"I don't really know." Knuckles said as he looked around and placed Hazuki in the cupboard, saying, "Just stay in here."

"But-"

"I'll handle whoever's out there, just don't come out."

Hazuki nods in concern as Knuckles closed the door and stood in front of it as two figures crashed through the windows, breaking them. The first was a man who had yellow dragon eyes, long black hair and wore a Xiaolin outfit. The second was a teenage boy with red hair, goggles, a black jacket, black pants, and gold/black boots. They are Chase Young and Jack Spicer.

"There he is, get him!" Jack shouted and the two pounced Knuckles as the echidna did his best to fight back. Hazuki opens the door a bit and watches in shock and concern as her father fought the two intruders. Now Knuckles was an experienced fighter as well as an inventor but even his moves weren't a match for them. A table is thrown against the cupboard, causing the door to shut and Hazuki was now trapped inside.

"We've got him now, Spicer. Let's get out of here." Chase chuckles as he and Jack drag Knuckles away in chains.

"Get off! Let go! Hazuki!" Knuckles cried.

Hazuki looked horrified as the whole thing suddenly went too quiet… _way too quiet…_ She managed to get the door open as well as move the table out of the way. She looks on in shock, seeing that the whole shop was a complete disaster! It was dark, stuff was thrown around and paint buckets are spilled. But right now, _something else is more important… or rather, someone…_

"Daddy… where are you?" Hazuki went to the broken window, calling out for Knuckles in fear, "Daddy, where are you! Daddy! _Daddy!"_

Sadly, the only responses she got were her own echoes. It was clear… _Knuckles had benn kidnapped…_

Cmara Presents, _"The Great Plumber Detective"_

(That's the first page/chapter. Read, review and suggest!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Second page for 'The Great Plumber Detective

(Second page for 'The Great Plumber Detective!' R&R)

A while later, a carriage is seen going through the streets of Toon London. An Italian voice speaks up as we focus on whoever's speaking.

"_It was the evening of Queen Ariel's Diamond Jubilee. The same thing happened the year her majesty's rein nearly came to disaster. She…" _the voice then chuckled as he said, _"Mama-mia, I'm getting ahead of myself."_

As the carriage continues, we see a brown-haired man with a brown moustache, big brown shoes, blue eyes, white gloves and a green shirt with blue overalls.

"_My name is Luigi. I was a Warrior/Doctor who had just returned home." _Luigi narrated. The carriage stopped, allowing him to get off. He looked at a newspaper, searching for ads of hotels where he could stay for the night. _"I've just arrived in Toon London after doing military service China and was looking for a place to hang out a while."_

As he read, a drop of rain fell on the paper. It was beginning to rain so Luigi put up his umbrella as he kept narrating, _"And hopefully, somewhere dry. But little did I know that my life was about to change forever…"_

Luigi walked through an alleyway when he heard something that sounded like crying. It was coming from a box and Luigi walked over, peeking inside. He sees a girl crying, who is really Hazuki. "_Mama-mia_..." Luigi exclaimed in shock. This poor girl shouldn't be out so late unless she had a really good reason… Luigi walked towards Hazuki, taking out a hanky and saying, "You poor little girl. Here, dry your eyes."

Hazuki sees him, takes his hanky, and blows her nose before giving it back. Luigi sat next to her as he asked, "Now then, whatever is bothering you, child?"

"_I… I'm lost… I was trying t-to find Mario of Baker Street…" _Said Hazuki, concerned. If there was anyone could help her find and rescue Knuckles, it just had to be Mario. She gave Luigi a newspaper clipping which showed one of the plumber's recent cases.

" '_Famous Plumber Detective solves baffling disappearance'…" _Luigi read from the clipping. He looked concerned as he said, "So… where are your Mother and Father then?"

"Th-That's why I must find Mario!!" Hazuki cried as she sobbed into her hands.

"Now, now. I don't really know any Mario…" Luigi said calmly. Hazuki looked at him sadly. Luigi smiled as he said, "But I do happen to know where Baker Street is." This made Hazuki smiled, now that she has a way to go.

As Luigi opens his umbrella again, he said, "Now, c'mon. Let's go find this Mario guy together."

(…)

Mario's home is on Baker Street right near the home of the other famous detective, Sherlock Holmes. Although most people call on Sherlock Holmes for help, when he's not around, they look up to Mario. At Sherlock plays his violin; Luigi and Hazuki walk up to Mario's house.

Luigi knocks on the door and it opens to reveal a young lady with her arms full of junk. She had long brown hair and wore a yellow dress with white flowers. She is Daisy, Mario's housekeeper. Luigi wonders if he's seeing things when he noticed a mace gun in the pile of junk, but he shook it off.

"Evening, madam. Is this the residence of the famous detective, Mario of Baker Street?" Luigi asked politely as he removed his hat in politeness.

"I'm afraid it is. He's out at the moment right now, but you are welcome to come in and wait for him." Daisy offered.

"Well, it isn't just me. You see, this young girl…" Luigi then realized that Hazuki isn't next to him anymore. Looking around, he and Daisy see that Hazuki was already inside, sitting near the fireplace and looking through a magnify glass.

"Oh my!" gasped Daisy as she gave a startled Luigi what she was holding and ran to Hazuki. "You poor child, you must be chilling to the bone!" the woman takes a blanket and wraps it around Hazuki. "But I know just the thing… wait here while I get some hot cocoa and my special fresh snicker doodles."

"Arigato." Hazuki replied in Japanese as Daisy headed into the kitchen. As she does, the young witchling looks around the room and smiles. There were a lot of inventions, a pipe, shoes (each turning in a circular motion) and such all over the place. Whoever this Mario is was one big detective.

Luigi had managed to set the junk down until a voice from the front door yelled out, "Ah ha! The villain might've escaped, but I shall have him yet!"

The front door opens and in stepped a huge dog-like person in Chinese clothes, holding a gun while lightning strikes. Luigi gasped and froze in fear. This crazy animal was going to kill him!

"Out of my way! Out of my way, chubby!" snapped the dog as he rushed by Luigi, heading to the table.

"Hold on a sec!" Luigi protested in alarm. The dog threw off his hat and it landed on the plumber's head. Luigi removes as he said, "Who are-a you?"

"Who, me?" asked the dog. He then pulls off his own head, which was really a mask. His real face is that of a plumber like Luigi with a brown hair and moustache and blue eyes, red shirt, blue overalls and brown shoes. "Name's Mario of Baker Street, my good man. BTW, so as not to confuse the readers of this parody, you and I aren't supposed to be brothers in this story." He added, breaking slight 4th wall.

Luigi looked dumbstruck. This weirdo plumber was the all-famous detective that Hazuki was desperate to seek? Mario then pulls a tab on his coat, letting the air out. He is now in his somewhat tubby form, surprising the green plumber even more.

Hazuki smiled. Now that she found him, he could help her find Knuckles! Hazuki walks up as she said, "Mr. Mario! I need your help. I…"

"Can't talk right now!" Mario said, removing his disguise, obliviously not paying any attention to what the girl was saying. He got on his house robe and tossed a dart, without even looking as it hit a bull's eye on the dartboard.

"But, you don't understand! Please, I'm in terrible…"

"Hold on a second!"

Mario went by Hazuki, making her groan. Luigi frowned in annoyance. Hazuki really needed this plumber's help and yet he ignored her?? What sort of detective was this jerk anyway?

"Alright, now you listen here!" protested Luigi. Mario ignores him as he goes by him and Hazuki. "This young girl needs your help! I think you might as well…"

"Could you hold this, doctor?" Mario asked, giving him a gun.

"Sure." Luigi closed his eyes, unaware that he was pointing the gun to his head. Opening his eyes, he yelped as he held it away from him. Mario took the gun, much to Luigi's relief but then he realized something. "Hold on… how did you know I was a doctor?"

"A surgeon to be exact just returned from military service in China. Am I right?"

"Yes. I'm doctor Luigi. But how did…"

Mario answers, "It really is simple." As he speaks, he holds up Luigi's arm and shows something on his sleeve. "You've sewn your torn shirt together with the Lembert stitch, which of course only a surgeon uses." Putting his arm down, he gets a lot of throw pillows with plans to use them. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its…" Mario whispers the next part to Hazuki._ "Peculiar pungency." _Hazuki didn't know what he was talking about but didn't bother asking. "…and found only in China provinces."

Luigi looked amazed. Mario knew all that stuff? He yelps as Mario threw three pillows at him, which most of which covered his face.

"Mama-mia, that's amazing." Said Luigi.

"Well, it's elementary and I've peeked a look at the Script." Said Mario. Without warning, he gets the gun ready and prepares to fire at the pillows Luigi is still holding. Gasping in horror, Luigi threw the pillows on a chair nearby and heads for cover as he grabbed Hazuki into cover with him. Mario then fires at the pillows, causing feathers to fly out. Luigi and Hazuki look out carefully.

"What in heaven's name?" cried Daisy, who came out of the kitchen. The shots had interrupted her work. She yelped as some feathers got caught in her mouth. Spitting them out, Daisy gasped, "My good pillows!" she looks at the damage that was caused to her pillows. They were the best ones she made herself! She glances at the culprit who kneels behind a chair, tossing feathers.

"Mr. Mario!!" shouted Daisy as a sheepish Mario looks at her, spitting out more feathers. "How many times must I…?"

"There, there. Everything's fine, Daisy." Assured the plumber. He sniffed the air and added, "I see you made some snicker doodles. Why don't you get our guests some as well?"

Mario pushes Daisy back into the kitchen as the woman, still worried about her pillows, protested, "Hey, I'm not even-!"

Mario closes the door on her once Daisy is inside, cutting her short.

"Now, then…" Mario got on the floor and searches for something. "I know that bullet's around here somewhere…" he sees a pair of girl's legs in his way, making him look up. Hazuki is holding a bullet. He takes it as he said, "Thank you, Miss…"

"Echidna. Hazuki Echidna, Hazuki for short." The girl said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah."

"But you just don't understand…"

Mario hushes the girl and gets another bullet out. He smirked. He's almost closer now! He has been pursuing a villain who managed to escape him so far. If the bullets matched, Mario would now have him for good!

The plumber puts both bullets under a microscope and looks at them and looks at them while rolling them. So far, the markings matched.

"Good…" Mario said eagerly. Another match was found. "Yes… that's it, yes!" he rolls them again… and gasped in horror. The markings this time are in separate directions. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Mario groans as he looks up from his microscope. "Drat, another dead end!" he throws the bullets away and goes to his armchair. "I almost had him, almost so close!"

Sighing in failure, Mario sat down and takes a violin to play with it. Luigi motions Hazuki to try again to get Mario's help. She goes over, determined that he will listen to her now.

"Now will you please listen to me? My Daddy is gone and I'm all alone." Insisted Hazuki.

Mario sighed as he said, "I'm sorry kid, but now's not the time for this." As he continues playing, he sees Hazuki giving him a sad kitty eyes look. He rolled his eyes, saying, "I'm sure your mother knows where he is."

Hazuki said, "My Mother, Lita-chan AKA Sailor Jupiter went fighting with the other Sailor scouts."

Mario's violin playing was cut short as he yelped upon hearing this. "Uh, well then…" he said awkwardly. Finally, he groans while crossing his arms, snapping, "Listen, missy, I'm not in any mood for finding lost fathers!"

He turns away, making Hazuki annoyed. What is with this plumber? He's supposed to help her and yet, he kept turning her down!

"I DIDN'T lose him! He was taken by this Goth boy and dragon warrior!" exclaimed Hazuki.

Mario's eyes widened upon hearing this as he leans closer to the girl intently. "Did you just say… Goth boy and dragon warrior?"

"Yes…"

"Did one of them have pale skin?"

"I don't know, but one of them did wear a xiaolin outfit." Hazuki informed the plumber.

"I knew it!" Mario said in triumph as he stood up in his chair.

"Are you saying you might know these crooks?" asked Luigi, surprised. He expects that Mario had run into those two before.

"I do, Luigi! Those crooks that the girl described are known as Jack Spicer and Chase Young. They happen to be the employ of the exact villain I was pursuing! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious… Doctor Eggman!"

Mario points to a picture above his fireplace as Luigi and Hazuki gasp. The picture is that of a fat man with blue glasses, an orange moustache, black goggles on his baldhead, a huge pink pointed nose, a red suit with white straps and golden buckles, and black pants with black boots. This is Doctor Eggman. (A.N: (shudders) this guy just gives me the creeps.)

"Doctor Eggman?" asked Luigi nervously.

"He's a genius, my friends." Remarked Mario as he leans over the top of the chair. He ducks down and reappears at this time. "A genius twisted of tons of evil." He goes in front of the chair now. "And stop me if you heard this already, but he's also the Captain Barbossa of crime!"

"Is he al that bad?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, he's worse!" yelled Mario as he pokes his head through a banister behind them, startling them. (A.N: I just lol at Basil's crazy look when that part came up.) "For many years, I've tried to capture and I got closer, ever so close. But each time, he has his ways of getting out of my grasp!"

Mario walks up to the picture and waves a fist at it angrily as he continued, "As long as he's around, Toon London is in danger! There's no evil scheme he wouldn't create. No depravity he wouldn't commit. Right now, who knows what kind of evil plan he has in mind right now!"

Hazuki gasped in horror. If what Mario was saying was true… then, her father must really be in danger!!


End file.
